percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demigod Adventures
Characters Demigods *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Thalia Grace *Nico de Angelo *Mark Jackson *May Grace *Jason Grace *Piper Mclean *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque *Frank Zhang *Clarisse La Rue *Chris Rodriquez *Angela Grace *Luke Castellan (Mentioned only) *Bianca de Angelo (Mentioned only) Gods *Poseidon/Neptune *Athena/Minerva *Zeus/Jupiter *Hades/Pluto *Ares/Mars *Hermes/Mercury *More major Gods (Greek and Roman) *EVEN more minor Gods (Greek and Roman) Nature Spirits *Grover Underwood *Gleeson Hedge *Council of the Clovin Elders *Juniper *Mellie *More nature spirits Synopsis Percy Jackson and the rest of the Seven demigods save the original Mount Olympus,prevent the war between the Greek and the Roman camps,and finally get some RnR after months of stopping Gaea's awakening. Prolouge Annabeth's POV Me and Seaweed Brain here are stuck in Tartarus,"A monster wonderland" for what Percy calls it.We've been travelling for hours,maybe days in the mortal world,and Percy was fighting off monsters alongside me.Pretty much like what happend back in Manhattan. Percy suddenly shouted, "Annabeth look!" I suddenly came about 2 kilometers away from a giant door that was attached to a wall. From here,I could see thousands,maybe millions of monsters guarding the door. We knew what it is. The Doors of Death. "Annabeth watch out-" whatever Percy was gonna say was cut by an arrow that missed my head by a few milimeters. The monster army roared. "I'll take the monsters. You get to the Doors and try to close them while we still have time." I looked at Percy.He was really crazy,but a really great boyfriend. "Well,in case this is the end of the world...." I went to him and kissed him. He just looked at me in shock. "Nice knowing you,Seaweed Brain." And I ran towards the Doors as the monsters were closing in on Percy. Percy's POV I stared at Annabeth after she kissed me,considering that she kissed me alot in a life or death situations,I knew that was gonna happen. Islashed and dodged,watching monsters vaporize on the spot. But of course,this was Tartarus. Monsters just reform here and there. So i'm at a disadvantage in their home turf. Suddenly I heard a "BANG" and someone shouting "This is for Festus!" and i quickly turned around to the Doors of Death. The Argo || was hovering in the mortal side of the Doors of Death,Giving cover to Jason and the others as they got off the Argo || to close the Doors.I looked at Annabeth. She was surronded by monsters. The others were gonna close the Doors. So I did probably the last choice or my life.I ran towards Annabeth and tackled her over to the mortal side and closed the Doors slowly as I heard Nico and Frank holding Annabeth back,who was screaming my name,as Leo pushed the doors using his fire powers.I looked at Annabeth who was now free and running towards me. And I said my final words to Annabeth. "Promise to keep the others safe." I watched the Doors close,the monsters now surronding me. Annabeth's POV He was gone. My boyfriend was gone. Now stuck in Tartarus because I couldn't close a stupid door. He was either trying to survive,or....I don't want to say it. Everyone looked at me as I went up the Argo ||. They followed. Everyone was quiet as the ship went over the mountains. We lost Percy already. I guess we found out the meaning of the rest of the prophecy's lines. "To storm or fire the world must fall." Percy was the storm and Leo was the fire. The world was Tartarus. "An oath to keep with a final breath." was Percy. I promised him to get the others safely while he was left to die in Tartarus. The last line was the monsters. I started crying. Nico stood up and looked at me. "Percy was a brave demigod. He made me realize that he didn't cause the death of my sister. He lead us into battle against the Titans and Gaea. He died a happy death: Saving you Annabeth." Everyone nodded. "But now his dead." I said. I felt like that I lost the fire that kept me burning. I looked at the window. Frank just sighed. "We have another problem that you guys forgot. The war between the Roman and Greek camps." Piper's POV I felt bad about Percy's death. Everyone didn't know what to do now that he died. Guess he was the leader instead of Jason. Nobody talked after Nico's speech. Leo just set the ship on autopilot to Camp Half-Blood. "Annabeth..." I slowly started. "Percy did that because he loves you. He wants you to stay alive." Annabeth looked at me. "I guess you're right....Crying won't do me any good-" We suddenly heard lightning overhead. I knew it was Zeus. "Demigods," He started. "I know you mourn over you're lost comrade Percy Jackson. Poseidon is outraged over his death. Athena is sorry for her daughter to be weeping over the son of Poseidon. Many gods feel sorry for his death,even Hades." I looked at the sky. "So,for the child's bravery,My brothers and I have decided that he will be brought back to the land of the living." By now,Everyone was crying. Percy was coming back. Percy's POV I fought the monsters to the death down at Tartarus. I slashed at them until a cyclops hit my arm,breaking it and causing me to lose my grip on Riptide. I looked around for my pen. It was gone. It would take too long to get it back. A monster slammed me to the ground. My vision started to get blurry. I knew this was where I would die. I knew I was. I gave one last prayer to Poseidon. I started to think in my head,hoping he would hear me through telepathy. Dad,Please make sure my friends get to camp safelly,especially Annabeth. I hoped my prayer reached him. Two cyclops holding me back as I attempted to escape. No use. I saw another cyclops approaching me holding a spear. He was prepared to kill I could give him that. And the most stupid thing I did in my life: spitting at a giant about to stab my guts out. "Go to hell." Angry,he stabbed my abdomen as the two other cyclops released me and I bled on the floor,no one to save. "Annabeth..." I said slowly. "I'm sorry." my vision started to turn and white,And I was dead. I was lining up behind a checkpoint with a bunch of dead people. I suddenly remembered this place. One of the first "Godly" places I visited when I was alive. Suddenly someone shouted my name. "Perseus Jackson,Please proceed to the Elysium." I followed a bunch of dead people going through a tunnel which had "ELYSIUM" right above the entrance. I finally got there. Really nice place for dead people and I thought it was paradise. "Hey Percy,How's it going?" I turned around and saw some people that really shocked me. It was Luke and Nico. Nico's POV "Hey Percy" said Luke. "Looks like we're the same:Both dead." "How did you...." Percy started. "Well,I needed to talk to you." I started. "I had to shadow travel all the way to the underworld just to see you." Percy looked confused. "But I only just arrived here!" "Percy..." Luke began. "The gods are taking pity on your death. Hades has allowed Poseidon to bring you back into the mortal world because of Zeus's commands." "And they tasked me with bringing you back." I said. Percy thought about it for a few seconds,then said "How do i get my body back?" I just laughed. "Mrs. O' Leary shadow traveled and got your body back. It's broken,but Hades is putting your soul back right now." "I'm ok with that." Percy said nervously. "Well good luck.You'll need it." And I shadow travelled back to the Argo || to witness Percy back in the world. Category:User:Blue_Surge N_o_o_b Category:Percabeth Category:Demigods Category:Romance Category:Humor